


Days Like Masquerades

by lordzuuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance didn't believe the rumours about Shiro and Keith back then at The Galaxy Garrison, but suddenly, he was beginning to doubt himself.</p><p>Sheith through Lance's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like Masquerades

There had been rumours all over The Galaxy Garrison about Shiro and Keith way back then, even before the infamous Kerberos Mission. 

Lance, of course, didn't even bother believing in any them, because Keith looked straight as hell and never in a million years would Shiro even settle for an annoying Mullet Head like Keith. His hero could definitely do better _if_ he actually did swing _that_ way.

God, Lance hated Keith's guts so much that when he was kicked out of the Garrison, he had never felt so alive!

The competition was out and it was his time to shine.

 

With this whole Voltron gig they were doing, Lance was already starting to doubt himself. See, he was always right--most of the time anyways--and he despised the feeling of being wrong. It was in his nature.

He started noticing ever since they got Sendak, one of Zarkon's trusted minions, locked up in a pod below the castle that apparently turned out to be a spaceship! No one informed him--as always--just like how he was the only one shocked to know when Pidge revealed he was a girl all along! He may have been dense about _other_ things, but he wasn't blind to see how many times Keith stole glances at Shiro.

At first, Lance thought it might have been just typical concerned Keith.

_Pffft. What a laugh._

_Keith?_ _Concerned?_

So he disregarded that absurd idea completely and began observing them both closely. _  
_

 

One day, they were all chilling at the lobby. 

It was their day off actually. A very rare thing for the Paladins of Voltron.

Heck, they just fought off the enemy that infiltrated the castle that--just a reminder--a few days later, tried to kill Lance by locking him up in a cryo chamber and then getting sucked out of an air lock. And _then_ , they almost died when Allura (not in her right mind) almost drove them all into an imploding star!

Lance was scared out of his wits and he was man enough to admit it. He was stressed all throughout the whole experience.

Lance deserved this day off.

They _all_ deserved this day off.

Even _Keith._

On Lance's right side, Hunk and Pidge were sat beside him discussing something only they could understand. Most likely about technology-gadget-whatever stuff again. They were both in their own little world that Lance want no part of. It was Geekville, not a cool place for a cool guy like him.

Shiro was sat right in front of him reading a book, in the round pond sectional sofa that they were all sitting on. Or at least that was what Pidge called it last time. Lance would just call it "the sofa."

The door suddenly opened and Keith appeared with a little book in hand. 

_Ugh._

Serenity destroyed.

Lance was about to take out his right earphone to say something to tick Keith off, when the guy decided to avoid him and sit close to Shiro's left. Keith opened his book and just started reading without saying another word. Shiro, on the other hand, glanced at Keith and just smiled as he resumed reading his own book.

_Huh._

 

Lance was already lying on the sofa diagonally for what felt like hours, he was already on his 40th song on his playlist, when he saw _it_.

Keith shifted slightly as he placed both his feet on the sofa and then he bent down his body to his right so he can rest his head on Shiro's lap. Keith did it without taking his eyes off the page.

Shiro didn't even seem to mind. Wasn't even surprised at the sudden change of position of Keith. The guy just continued reading as Keith did as well.

It went on for a few minutes, Hunk and Pidge didn't even seem to notice what the other two Paladins were doing in front of them. It was as if Lance was the only one seeing all of these. Was he actually imagining it? Was he going out of his mind? What if he was actually asleep on the sofa and this was actually all just a dream?

 _Quiznack,_ it was because he kept thinking suspiciously about the other two that he became like this!

The sudden motion from the his peripheral vision caught his eye.

Shiro slowly brought his free hand down on top of Keith's head and ran his fingers through the Red Paladin's hair. The whole movement was so mesmerizing to Lance and none of the people involved in the action seemed to even react to it. Shiro's hand kept moving back and forth very slowly, while his eyes were fixed on his book that he held with his Galra-tech hand. 

Keith, _fucking Keith_ , just turned a page of his book and shifted slightly to adjust his back to get even more comfortable. Shiro didn't even stop and just went on running his fingers through Keith's soft black hair.

Lance couldn't stop staring at them. He couldn't even though he wanted to.

It was like as if he was trapped in a trance.

He couldn't comprehend what _exactly_ was going on between them, but it was as if Shiro and Keith we're so used to doing it. They were not aware of what they are doing, but they were _still_ doing it. Like how one just continues walking the pathway back to their house without actually processing what was going on or where they were going. As if it was programmed within you because you do it all the time.

That was what it seemed like to Lance. Shiro and Keith were both doing it _unconsciously_. Like they have been doing it for _years_.

Suddenly the room was quiet and Lance turned to his right. He saw Pidge's and Hunk's hands were frozen midair gaping at Shiro and Keith. 

Hunk was fishmouthing badly and he kept glancing back and forth at Pidge and Lance, and then back at Shiro and Keith. As if asking _"Are you seeing WHAT THE HELL I'M SEEING??!!"_

Lance gave Hunk a small nod and Pidge did the same thing. All three of them squinted at each other suspiciously.

Something was definitely going on between the Black and Red Paladins, and Lance knew that the three of them would like to find out exactly what it was. Lance was just thankful that finally the two Einsteins caught up with whatever he was dealing with hours ago! They maybe smart but not smart enough like him. 

Lance got up from his position, so all the three of them could huddle and devise a plan when they saw another movement.

Keith closed his book and got up to a sitting position with his feet on the floor. Shiro's hand that were once glued on Keith's head, was suddenly on his lap, as if what he did a few seconds ago never happened. Keith stood up and dusted his pants. 

"I'm gonna go get some snacks," Keith quietly said to Shiro. "Want anything?"

Finally, _fucking FINALLY_ , Shiro looked up and smiled. "No, I'm good, Keith. Thanks."

"Sure," Keith shrugged.

The guy didn't even have the decency to ask Lance, Pidge and Hunk if _they_ wanted some snacks! To think that even Keith knows that Hunk was literally a hungry big baby that needed feeding every 5 minutes!

Lance shouldn't even be mad. He wasn't even hungry at all, but Keith should have the consideration to ask at least!

Ever since Shiro got back, Lance didn't even think of it back then, but realizing it now, Keith only ever paid attention to Shiro and now suddenly all the rumours back then at The Galaxy Garrison didn't seem so baseless after all.

Keith started to make his way out of the round sofa when he bent down to kiss Shiro softly on the cheek while saying, "See ya in a few, Takashi."

_HOLY SHIT._

_WHAT._

Saying Lance's eyes bulging out of his head was pretty much the understatement of the century. Pidge and Hunk were no better either. They were all shocked. 

Shiro was shocked as he touched the cheek Keith kissed with his free hand.

What was even worse was that, _Keith_ , of all people, had to nerve to be shocked at the action he--his stupid self--did.

Keith's face was as red as his jacket, he brought both his hands to his face and he started to look panicked.

"Oh my god," Keith breathed. "I"m so sorry, Shiro--I... I didn't mean to--"

Shiro just stared at him, or more like he wasn't exactly looking at something. He had that look on his face that all of them knew.

Shiro was having a flashback.

Then the Red Paladin hurriedly made his way out of the lobby, but he wasn't lucky enough as the Black Paladin's hand caught his arm.

"Keith, wait!" He turned Keith around to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro. Please just pretend it never happened--"

"Keith," Shiro softly said as he caressed Keith's shoulders to calm him down.

_Damn._

Lance wanted to feel what it was like to have those arms around him--wait, he actually _did_ know. He was just bloody unconscious all throughout!

What a wasted opportunity.

"I honestly didn't mean to." Keith was trying to avoid looking straight into Shiro's eyes. The redness on his face didn't seem to go away. In fact, he became redder than ever. "I-I swear to god I wanted you to remember on your own but then suddenly it felt like how it was back then and I just--"

Keith suddenly glanced at Lance, Pidge and Hunk who were so caught up on the events unfolding right in front of their eyes. Keith went redder and tried to break free from Shiro's hands.

_Back then?_

So it was true then. Back at The Galaxy Garrison.

Shiro turned to see what made Keith react that way and saw the three Paladins looking at them.

"We should probably take this talk privately," Shiro murmured.

"Yeah, okay," Keith just nodded as he gulped.

"Good," Shiro smiled as he leaned in and gave a soft sweet peck on Keith's lips.

"Oh my god," Pidge gasped as she placed both her hands in front of her mouth to cover it.

Keith stared at Shiro. He was so red all over the face that Lance felt like the guy was going to explode.

"That is so sweet," Hunk cooed.

"GUYS! DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY TO TAKE YOUR TALK PRIVATELY??!!" Lance shouted. "THIS ISN'T WHAT 'PRIVATELY' IS."

Shiro laughed as he looked at them, "Sorry, we'll take our leave now."

Shiro grabbed Keith's hands as he dragged them both out of the door, but not until Lance saw Keith intertwining their fingers together and Shiro giving it a gentle squeeze. Keith beamed as he looked at Shiro a few moments before they were out of sight.

_Fucking Keith._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I FRIGGIN DID IT. I can finally be at peace.


End file.
